1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a charger, and more particularly to a charger with a rotatable plug.
2. The Related Art
A conventional charger includes a shell assembly and a plug having a pivoting shaft. The pivoting shaft of the plug is pivoted in the shell assembly in order to make the plug be able to be either rotated out from the shell assembly for being in use or rotated into the shell assembly for being put away. Two ends of the pivoting shaft respectively define a cube. Four side surfaces of each cube are defined as four corresponding contact surfaces. The shell assembly defines two locating poles respectively inserted in two springs. One end of each spring has a contact portion connected thereon. The contact portions abut against the corresponding contact surfaces of the cubes so as to ensure that the plug can be either firmly received in the shell assembly to be well put away or firmly stretch out of the shell assembly to be well used. However, the combination of the locating pole, the spring and the contact portion together has a complicated structure and occupies a relatively large space in the shell assembly.